De lo que le ocurrió a Remus en segundo año
by SrtaPoetry
Summary: "Pues si yo besase a alguien, no se quedaría dormido. –repite Lily. Y Remus asiente."


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Yo hubiese matado a Ron, y ahí sigue él, vivito y coleando.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts, 1972.<em>

-¿Lily? ¿Te pasa algo?

Lily suspira por lo bajo. Remus no lo advierte.

Son las doce de la noche y es la primera clase de Astronomía del curso. Por caprichos del destino –y porque Peter Pettigrew está en la enfermería- Remus y Lily hacen equipo para dibujar los mapas celestes y hallar las constantes de Júpiter.

-No veo nada, absolutamente nada entre tanta nube- susurra ella, y Remus ríe bajito, porque están en clase, pero Lily con doce años, histérica, apartándose el pelo rojo de la cara una y otra vez, es un espectáculo digno de contemplarse.

Como diría James, es tan tierna como las galletas de mamá Dorea, y más alucinante que montar en escoba. En palabras de Sirius... Lily es una gritona flacucha, la favorita de Slughorn. Para Peter, la que acaba ayudándole con encantamientos. Para Remus, en ese momento, Lily es sencillamente guapa.

Y además, sigue hablando, ajena a los pensamientos de su compañero.

-Y todo el día igual, nada a la primera, y antes de que preguntes, tampoco a la segunda, ni a la tercera. –le mira de reojo- Tal vez sea el influjo de Venus, ¿tú que crees?

Lily bromea, como suele hacer siempre con él.

-Puede ser, puede ser. Cuídate de los comienzos de mes, Lily-Remus sonríe un poco, mientras se inclina sobre el telescopio.

Lily le mira y rebufa.

-Te tenía por alguien más escéptico, Remus Lupin. ¿Crees que los astros nos influencian de alguna manera?

En ese momento ella toma el relevo, y se pierde la mirada pensativa de él. Nada, no ve nada. ¡Maldito telescopio, malditas nubes, maldita astronomía, por Morgana! Se gira hacia él.

-¿Júpiter? –insiste- ¿El sol, Venus, la luna... nos influencian? –dice, y Remus agradece que Lily esté tan ciega, porque su ceño se frunce involuntariamente.

Fijando su mirada en las puntas de los zapatos, Remus titubea.

-Sí, creo que los astros nos influencian.

-Algo así como... ¿a hacer cosas que no queremos hacer? –Lily lo mira fijamente, pero Remus sigue memorizando sus pies.

-Algo así como... ¿gritar, suspender... besar a alguien? –insiste ella.

Remus levanta la mirada de golpe, con cierta sorpresa. Al parecer, Lily sigue su propia línea de pensamiento. Se encoje de hombros.

-Pues yo creo que no. –ninguno de los dos siquiera pretende prestar atención al telescopio. Lily habla en tono decidido, serio.- Quiero decir, me parece una excusa barata y... tonta. Cuando yo bese a alguien, será porque yo quiero. Porque los dos queremos.

Ambos se miran, en silencio, y Remus no sabe si están pensando en lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Las clases de Historia de la magia son, sin ninguna duda, las mejores clases que existen –descartando Vuelo, y quizá Transformaciones- pero cuando James, con aire solemne, lo dice en voz alta en mitad de la sala Común, nadie parece entenderlo.<p>

¡La mejor clase para hablar, mandar avioncitos y molestar a Sirius! Sin ninguna duda.

Sirius se ríe, con su voz permanentemente ronca, y hablan sobre la próxima broma "A Lucio Malfoy, James, es un estirado sangrepura orgulloso. Debería salir en "Animales fantásticos y como encontrarlos"

Remus felicitaría a Sirius por saberse el nombre de un libro –de un libro que no trate que Quidditch, pero realmente está tratando de prestar atención. Y no escucha nada salvo los molestos susurros de su amigo, así que diez minutos después, Remus desiste. Distraídamente, se gira hacia Lily. La alumna perfecta tampoco está prestando atención.

-Remus...

-Lily, ¿Qué haces?

-Escuchar a Samantha hablar sobre Amos Diggory –pone los ojos en blanco- y su cita de ayer. ¿Y tú? ¿Cansado de Black?

-Utilizan estas horas para desahogarse.

-Al igual que todo su tiempo libre y otras cuantas clases más. Hoy todos estamos desahogándonos. Incluso yo, que ya me sé la teoría, y Binns recita de maravilla, pero poco más.

-Debió de ser un tipo muy aburrido cuando estaba vivo –opinó Remus.

Están de acuerdo en eso. Remus mira a su alrededor: ya nadie se molesta en aparentar que la clase es importante. O interesante.

-¿Crees que tenía novia? –Lily pregunta de repente. Samantha sigue hablando de Amos y ella solo tiene curiosidad. Él ladea la cabeza, pensativo.

-No creo. Le veo muy aburrido, y seguro que si tenía, no la hacía ni caso. –ahí está lo maravilloso de Remus, que no te mira mal si le preguntas por la hipotética novia de tu profesor muerto.

-Seguro que ella le dejó, porque no le daba besos ni abrazos. Es muy estirado. –Lily incluso parece saber de que habla.

-Probablemente.

-Seguro que la besaba y se quedaba dormido. –Lily se ríe ante su propio comentario, y menea la cabeza.

Si, es improbable que algo así sucediese, pero Lily y Remus se aburren y la imaginación es poderosa.

-Si besase a alguien, sería con pasión. –ambos se ríen- Binns podría matar a alguien de aburrimiento. Besándolo o no.

-Pues si yo besase a alguien, no se quedaría dormido. –repite Lily, cuando la clase termina. Y Remus asiente.

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde toca Pociones. No es que Remus se queje, pero Slughorn no le gusta. Es a última hora. Y es con Slytherin. No es que Remus Lupin se queje, pero le toca hacer la poción con Peter. Y es un trabajo importante.<p>

Cuando la poción empieza a burbujear, azul, en lugar de aclararse y volverse blanca, Remus se desespera. Encesta con un golpe de muñeca las raíces que Peter ha cortado, pero nada sirve, porque el engrudo aumenta, y amenaza con salirse del caldero.

Tampoco ayuda la rechoncha figura de Slughorn acercándose al pupitre.

-Está bien, señor Lupin, señor Pettigrew... ¿Qué le ha pasado a su poción?

Peter tartamudea, pero Remus mira su caldero y suspira.

-Hemos hecho algo mal, señor.

-Ya veo, señor Lupin. Señorita Evans –Slughorn se dirige a Lily, que ha terminado su poción hace un par de minutos y que habla con Mary McDonald en el otro extremo del aula.- haga el favor de ayudar a sus compañeros con este desastre.

Lily se acerca bordeando mesas, y Remus se fija en James, que se sienta más derecho y habla con tono repelente –profesional, Remus, tono profesional.- acerca de las consecuencias del eléboro en la poción para la tos a un Sirius completamente indiferente. Lily ni siquiera parece haberle oído, y menos mal –piensa Remus.- porque si mezclásemos eléboro y mandrágora, Hogwarts explotaría. Como mínimo.

Lily mira la poción con cuidado, la olfatea y los mira.

-Voy a por bilis de armadillo. No os mováis. –dice mirando a Peter. Y se aleja unos instantes.

-¿Cómo lo hará para terminar diez minutos antes en todas las clases? –en la voz de Peter se entremezclan la admiración y la envidia. Y un poco de desesperación.

-Lily tiene buena mano con las pociones.

-Sí... Ojala pudiese hacer yo la poción perfecta.

-La poción perfecta... –Lily se acerca a la mesa, deja los ingredientes encima y con un gesto indica a Peter que empiece pelar el ajenjo.- no es más que una secuencia de ingredientes... Remus, añade tres de Puffapod, sí, así... de ingredientes en el orden correcto, en armonía. Tan solo hay que saber cómo organizar los componentes, cómo añadirlos... –Lily tiene una expresión de ensimismamiento en la cara.- el orden es importante, el caldero es la partitura y tú colocas las notas. Añades todo lo necesario en la cantidad justa, sin pasarse... y obtienes la sonata perfecta. La poción perfecta.

Remus está embobado oyéndola hablar. Peter está fuera de la escena. Solo ve a Lily, con el pelo brillando a su alrededor, recitando las palabras con una aureola de vapores a su alrededor.

-...Y tienes la poción lista. Un juego precioso, ¿verdad?

Remus asiente, complacido. Y piensa, no sabe por qué, que Lily acaba de describir el beso perfecto.

Cuando recoge sus libros, Lily piensa que Severus le ha enseñado más que Slughorn: es el mejor maestro del mundo. Y se imagina que diría él si le contase que Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew se han quedado embobados escuchando palabras nacidas de su boca.

Un infarto, al menos.

* * *

><p>Remus anda solo, bajando el camino que lleva a los campos de Quidditch. Gryffindor entrena, y quiere ver a James.<p>

Lo ha estado pensando toda la semana, lo piensa cada vez que ve a Lily, cada vez que tiene una de esas conversaciones con ella. Lo ve cada vez más claro, y se pone cada vez más nervioso.

Está ya en la puerta de los vestuarios y él, Remus Lupin, el que se queja porque Sirius tarda tres horas en ducharse, se alegra, porque puede ver a James sin interrupciones.

Todos los jugadores van saliendo mientras Remus espera pacientemente. Ni siquiera se inmuta cuando "Hey, Lupin, aprovecha que Black está en las duchas y asómate" porque quizá ni lo haya oído. Está empezando a exasperarse, el paciente de Remus.

James no tarda demasiado más en salir. Tiene el pelo mojado, y sonríe mientras juguetea con la snitch que ha pedido prestada en el entrenamiento. Remus da un paso hacia delante, haciéndose ver.

-¡Remus! Creía que estabas en la sala común. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Peter?

-Sí, ya... no, he venido a veros. –Remus no quiere que James no le hable nunca más. Que le de la espalda y que no sean amigos. –Es solo que...

James, sorprendentemente, se queda callado, mirando al nervioso chico con curiosidad.

Remus respira hondo. La snitch se escapa de la mano de James, que se ha quedado repentinamente sin fuerzas.

Nadie sabe cómo, pero James Potter y Remus Lupin se están besando en la entrada de los vestuarios.

Si Remus pudiese pensar en algo, pensaría que, _Oh, dios, Lily tenía razón_ y farfullaría algo sobre Júpiter, partituras y fantasmas entre beso y beso, y James reiría porque "Remus, estás obsesionado con las clases".

Pero ninguno de los dos puede pensar en nada.

Sirius Black canta en las duchas, y su voz hace coro sin quererlo.


End file.
